


Things Derek Tells Stiles

by Drapetomania



Series: Sterek poems [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: it's all in the title





	Things Derek Tells Stiles

Call yourself a monster

And tell me you’re to blame

Let me see your demons

I’ll love you all the same

 

Count all your blemishes

When you see the mirror

I’ll kiss you twice for each

And a thousand times more

 

Let the nightmares shake you

I’ll be there when you wake

I’ll hold you together

Any time you break

 

I’ll be there for your smile

Just as for tears and pain

‘Cause in this world of chaos

Loving you keeps me sane


End file.
